Requiem For a Dream
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: Shillas isn't the ordinary ninja that the Leaf believes her to be. After a shocking night of watching her family be destroyed, things take a turn for the better when she meets the boy who takes her pain away. When Sasuke deserts the village, it leaves her in shambles, until her team sets out to capture him. Wonder what happens next. [Sasuke/OC ... Rated M for later chapters.]
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, and welcome! :D**

**So maybe one or two of you may notice that this story is perhaps a little familiar, especially if you're a Wattpad user following my account _kayorichii_. I just want to make things clear that this is in fact MY story, and that I did not steal it from anyone. I decided to bring it on over to this Fanfiction account for some much needed revamping and attention, so here it is! **

**This story is set after Sasuke leaves Konoha, and begins shortly after Sasuke absorbs Orochimaru and gathers his gang of miscreants. ;)**

******Thank you, and (hopefully!) enjoy the prologue! ;)**

**Now.. I'm only gonna do this once, so here we go;**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters you see in the official manga/animated series! I only have claim to my original characters, their attributes and whatever non-interesting jutsus I may come up with for them!**_

* * *

**Requiem For a Dream**

**Prologue**

* * *

_[9 Years Ago]_

"Men, this way!"

I frowned and clutched my little sister close to me, holding her as I attempted to shield her from the harsh reality that was crashing down upon us. My father had done his best to make sure that he had hidden all of the children before the mass army of ninja swept through our village, taking the woman to a different area. The cries from both the injured and the enraged cooed through the air like a sad symphony, something that was only heard when the people you loved were being brutally murdered right before your eyes.

"Shy..." I looked down to meet the teary eyes of my little sister, "What's gonna happen to us?" She sniffled, gripping my shirt tightly. I sighed and held her closer, pulling her head to my chest.

Closing my eyes I rested my chin on top of her head, "I wish I knew Kai, I really wish I knew." As much as it pained me to be honest with her, I knew there was no way around sugar coating something that was so obvious in her eyes.

Suddenly the door only a mere fifteen feet in front of us flew open, as a mixture of ninja sporting forehead protectors from the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Sound village flooded into our home. I could feel Kai's breath hitch, her tiny body beginning to shake violently. I took in a deep and ragged breath telling myself to keep calm. I watched the ninja closely from the crack in the wood that now separated us from these dangerous men and narrowed my eyes. They were looking for something, or rather, _someone_. I watched as they ripped through our family belongings. All of the furniture was torn apart and walls were busted open. They even began tearing up the tatami mats to check for hidden staircases under the flooring.

"They have to be here somewhere," One ninja muttered, "I can sense those little bastards."

I bit my bottom lip. They were looking for the children. No wonder everything went silent before they entered the house, all of the adults must either be hiding or they've been killed.

"Sir, I found something!"

All of the ninja grinned wickedly as one of their comrades waltzed into the room, my mother being pulled violently along beside him. I moved my hand to cover Kai's eyes, my own trained to her horrified face.

"Well, well, well," The man who was of obviously high ranking stepped forward, "Lookie here boys," He reached out and touched my mothers face with his filthy hands, "We have a toy to play with while we wait for the brats to come out of hiding."

My mother threw herself back to escape his touch, disgust written all over her face, "I don't know what you want with the children of this village but you won't get them, our clan won't let you take them."

"Oh but my dear," The man smirked and gripped her face tightly with one hand immediately forcing her to look at him, "We don't want to take them away, we're here to kill them."

My eyes widened as I felt Kai jerk herself as close to me as she possibly could, her body tense as she fought the urge to scream. I chewed at my lip roughly, trying to think of way to escape. It pained me to admit but knowing there was nothing I could do to save my mother, I had to get my little sister out of here. I was no match for the twenty-some men that stood in the room staring at my mother with hungry, lust-filled eyes.

Suddenly there was a bang against the wall in front of us, "I think there's something behind here sir, it seems too hallow for a solid wall."

"Break it down then."

I saw my mother look over, worry and despair clear in her eyes. I could tell she was resisting the urge to yell at the men to leave this spot alone, but that would only bring curiosity and lead to our discovery.

"Shy..."

I jumped looking around me, trying to locate where the hushed voice just came from.

"Shy, look behind you."

Taking a deep breath I obeyed and turned to look, my eyes locking onto my brothers own dark grey ones. I sighed mentally, "Come on, we have to move, now!"

I nodded and shifted, "Kai come on, go with Hiro-"

"Aha! Found you - you little brats!"

"SHY!" Kai screamed and reached for me as one of the men grabbed her and ripped her from me, her hands grasping in a failed attempt to grab any part of me she could.

I cried hard and tried to reach for her, not even feeling Hiro's hands grab my shirt and yank me backwards towards him. I couldn't rip my eyes away from my little sister, feeling my heartbreak into a million pieces, as her life was taken right in front of our mother.

"Shy, come on!" Hiro's voice was laced with urgency, "We have to go now! Hurry!"

Giving my head a quick shake I allowed him to help me escape the hiding spot before the ninja could reach in to grab me as well and ran with him in silence before we reached the outskirts of our village. We were just about to head into the forest when we heard sounds coming from behind us.

Hiro looked back and then at me, his face full of anger and fear, "Shillas listen to me, you have to run." I stumbled forward as he reefed on my arm, stepping behind me to give me a rough push.

"But-" I was cut off by Hiro's stern look. I looked passed him to see the herd of ninja rushing towards us, and then back at him, "Hiro, no! No! I won't leave you!"

"You have to," Hiro tried to sound calm, "I'll distract them so you can make a break for the nearest village to ours. Now go!"

With one final shove in the opposite direction, I blinked back heavy tears and nodded slowly, giving Hiro one final look before taking off as fast as my legs could carry me. My family, they were gone now. Nothing was left but ashes and discarded memories. My mother and father. My aunt and uncle, and my cousins. I watched my own little sister die right in front of me, and fled as my brother gave up his own life to protect mine. All I could do was run now, run and never look back.


	2. Familiar Faces

NOTE; If shit is familiar to you or you recognize it, chances are that I-well, _we_ will ever own it.

* * *

**Chapter One; Familiar Faces**

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my temples, not enjoying how my day had started. I gave a droll stare as Kiba and Ino argued with one another on how this mission was going to go. Unfortunately for me, I was apart of their squad for this mission and was stuck with their immaturity for three days. Our squad captain Anko stared at them both with a displeased look as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did I get stuck with such a pathetic team," She muttered to herself, then gave me a quick glance, "I don't mean you, by the way. You're okay."

I shot her a small smile, "Thanks, I guess."

She returned my smile with a grin and then puffed herself up and looked straight at the bickering ninja, "Alright you two little assholes, smarten up! We're leaving and I'm not listening to you two bitch and complain because things aren't going your way!" She paused and then looked at me, "You'll be my right hand for this mission, so stick close."

I nodded and picked up my bag. Kiba and Ino both gave each other another glare before doing the same, as Akamaru walked up behind his idiotic owner and gave a short whimper of disapproval. He was probably embarrassed at the fact his owner was a complete moron. Loyal, but a moron nonetheless.

"Anko-sensei," Ino looked up at her, "What's our mission anyways?"

All eyes were on the unusually quiet woman, who looked back at us with a bored look, "We're being sent to offer assistance to Kakashi's squad, as I have new information from Lady Tsunade on their target."

My eyebrow rose, "Why didn't Lady Tsunade send an someone from the ANBU's to deliver the information to them?"

"Well," Anko picked up her own pack and secured it on her shoulder, "We're going after a former ninja from this village, and from the rumors, Team Kakashi is going to need our help."

"So..." Kiba trailed off, "Who exactly do we have information on?"

Anko looked at him and Ino, "One of your former classmates, Sasuke Uchiha."

I felt my body involuntarily tense at the sound of _his_ name.

Ino's eyes fell to the ground, her grip tightening on the strap to her bag. Kiba just grunted and scoffed, his hands flying behind his head as he muttered about how useless this mission was. Anko watched them and then looked at me, a knowing look on her face. I frowned, noticing the suspicious look in her eyes. I knew most people in the village were still suspicious of me, seeing as I'd shown up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and dirt. Only the Third Hokage knew what happened to my village, and I'm still thankful to this day that he had welcomed me to his home with open arms.

It wasn't long before we set off to find Team Kakashi, a long and tense silence surrounding us all. I glanced over seeing Ino with a deep frown on her face, obviously not enjoying the reason for this mission. Kiba was too quiet, making me wonder if irritated feelings were a cover up for how he really felt about this mission, but whatever kept him quiet was a relief for the rest of us. One can only handle so much of his pompous attitude before it becomes annoying. Anko pressed forward with great haste, not stopping to check if we were still behind her. I sighed mentally. What a super team we were.

**x-x-x**

_[Naruto's Point of View]_

I lay back in the grass with my hands behind my head looking up at the reddish sky above me, noticing how a purple color laced into the red as the sky became darker. It was eerie, but beautiful. I could hear Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei discussing something off to the side of our little camp we'd decided to set up while Sakura fiddled around with her sleeping bag. There was a team that was set to arrive tomorrow that apparently had new information on Sasuke. The thought gave me a hopeful pang in my chest. Maybe we'd finally be able to catch up to Sasuke and talk to sense into him... Or beat it into him.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice broke my train of thought and made me look at her, "We should get some sleep. I got your sleeping bag ready for you."

She offered me a small smile before lying down and covering herself up. I glanced over and noticed Sai had already settled himself in and had fallen asleep. Without a word I sat up and watched her before getting up and walking over to my own sleeping place, settling myself into a comfortable position before closing my eyes. I should have thanked Sakura but I couldn't form words, but somehow I knew she was more then aware I had a lot on my mind. She could relate, given the reason for us being out on this mission. I took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing darkness to consume me.

"Naruto, wake up!"

"We're going to be late."

"I know Sai... Come on Naruto!"

There was a moment of silence before another aggravated yell was heard.

"NARUTO!"

My eyes slowly fluttered open, "Huh...?"

I turned over and noticed Sakura was looking at me with an annoyed look on her face. Kakashi and Yamato were talking between themselves again, glancing over to Sakura and I briefly before nodding and standing up.

I sat up and yawned loudly, "What's going on?"

"Get up Naruto," Kakashi-sensei looked right at me, "We're packing up so we can go to the rendezvous point to meet up with the back-up team."

I nodded slowly and then drug myself out of cocoon, frowning at the thought of what kind of information the new team might have for us. What if they tell us that the Land of Fire has decided that they want Sasuke dead?

"Naruto," Sakura looked up at me and offered a small smile, "Let's go."

I gave her a trademark grin and nodded, quickly gathering my things together before following the rest of the group as we set off towards the meeting place.

**x-x-x**

_[Shillas' Point of View]_

When we arrived to the small clearing that we were meeting Team Kakashi at, I frowned to myself. There was a boy in that squad that I still hadn't met yet, and I was curious to see what he was like. I glanced over to see Anko and Ino discussing something as they poked at key spots on the map, when Kiba walked over to me. He had a calm smile on his face as he threw his hands behind his head.

"You look nervous," He tilted his head, "Something wrong?"

Not that it was any of his business; I decided to ask him anyways. I figured that he might know this boy that I haven't met yet, "Yeah," I looked up at him, "Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kiba stared at me with a blank expression on his face before blinking twice, "You... don't know who Naruto is? How do you _not_ know who Naruto is? He's the only kid in the whole village who parades around in bright orange screaming about becoming Hokage one day!"

"He is?" I tilted my head, "I've never seen him before."

Kiba blanched, "Okay then..." He thought for a moment, "Wait, so you probably wouldn't know who Sasuke is either then, eh?"

I bit my lip and looked at the ground for a moment. Of course I know who Sasuke is. He made a promise to me the day before he left the village, and now here I am helping these Leaf ninja hunt him down.

"Yes," I looked back at Kiba, "What does knowing who Sasuke is have to do with Naruto?"

Kiba blinked a few times, "You've gotta be kidding me..." He muttered to himself before looking at me like I had several heads, "Remember when I told you that there was a group of us going after Sasuke the day after he left?" He paused as I gave a curt nod, "Naruto was with us the day we went after him."

I gave another nod and took a minute to think. Out of all the villagers, all of the ninja, Naruto was the one everyone spoke of and yet I had no idea who he was.

"Finally, they're here." Anko gave a droll stare, as Team Kakashi appeared out of the trees heading straight for us, "You're late!"

The man I know to be Kakashi gave Anko a closed eyed smile, "Sorry, we had a little trouble waking Naruto up."

All eyes were on a taller blond boy who looked at everyone rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. I quickly peeked around Kiba, who had been standing in front of me and took in the details of this Naruto-characters face. He was a surprisingly handsome boy and had the most dazzling bright blue eyes I'd ever seen. It was when my eyes landed on his attire that I mentally sighed. Kiba was right, the boy did sport a lot of orange.

"Ah," Kakashi looked at me, "So you did bring Shillas, excellent."

I looked over to Kakashi and waved slightly, looking away as Naruto's eyes landed on me.

Anko stepped up and then held out a folder and held it out to Kakashi sparing no time for pleasantries, "This is all the information that Lady Tsunade had, and believe me when I say it's anything but a happy letter."

Kakashi pulled it from her grip gently and scanned it quickly, the expression on his face hardening as he pulled the paper out read the papers contents. When he was finished he passed the folder to Yamato to read, the same expression soon crossing his face.

"So he decided to join the Akatsuki," Kakashi sighed, "How far that boy has fallen."

There were a few minutes of silence before the squad leaders walked away from all of us to discuss something in private, leaving us to talk with each other for the time being. Sakura and Ino pulled away from the group as Kiba got into it with Sai, who was now digging himself an even deeper grave as he continued to unintentionally insult the hot-tempered Inuzuka boy.

"Your name is Shillas, right?" I looked to my right to see that Naruto was now right beside me, a bright smile lighting up his features. Giving him a brief nod his smile grew, "I'm surprised we never met before! I usually make it a priority to talk to all the new faces in the village! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

_Naw, you don't say!_ I drowned out in my mind.

The boy may be handsome and have put out a charming exterior, but he was obviously quiet dense. Maybe he'd be better company then Kiba, though, anyone was better company then the dog boy. However, just watching the way his ocean blues twinkled with excitement, I could tell there was much more to this boy past a first glance.

"It's nice to meet you," I offered politely giving him a small smile.

Naruto stared at me for a moment as if to study my face, "You're really pretty..." I could tell the comment was more for himself then for me, "Even prettier then Sakura."

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I looked to the side, a little upset that I'd let a comment like that get to me again. Only once did a boy make me blush, so why are Naruto's words making me act this way?

"Alright guys," Kakashi's words interrupted my thoughts, "We're getting ready to head out. We have a rough idea as to where we're going, so hopefully we'll cross paths with Sasuke before we reach our destination," Kakashi gave us a stern stare, "If we somehow get split up, do not engage in a battle with Sasuke by yourself. Being a disciple of Orochimaru, I have no doubt the only training he ever got was real combat. We stick together, no exceptions. Got it?"

We all gave a nod as Yamato stepped up, "We decided at the halfway point that we'll split into three groups of three. Shillas and Naruto will be going with Kakashi," He paused to look at us, "Sai and Ino will be going with Anko and finally Sakura and Kiba you two will be coming with me." He looked at us all as Anko took her turn to speak.

"We made the decision to split up as a good plan of action. We have Sakura and Ino staying back with us because being medical ninja, we need you two to be back up in case we do meet up with Uchiha," Anko said in a bland tone as she stated the obvious, "By the way, we've decided to make a stop in a village not far from here. They have an Inn that we'll be staying at to rest up before the big run to catch Sasuke. Now to avoid anymore useless talk, are we ready?"

Everyone gave a shout of approval before taking off, each of us on edge. We knew this mission would be difficult, and would most likely end up with at least one casualty.

**x-x-x**

_[Sasuke's Point of View] _

"Suigetsu you idiot!" Karin hollered angrily, "You're so dumb!"

Suigetsu gave the red-head an irritated grunt, "Who asked you Karin!"

The two continued to bicker as I continued to walk in silence. Jugo walked beside me quietly while multiple birds flew around him before landing on his outstretched arm, a calm smile playing on his face. Such a trusting creature, blissfully unaware of the monster inside its perch.

"Give it up you two," I looked at both of them with hard stare, "I don't need you two drawing attention to us with your ridiculous arguments."

Karin immediately shut her mouth and turned around to ignore Suigetsu while he turned to me to retort, but held his tongue and chose to cross his arms and mope. Despite their childish personalities, I had to put up with them. Without them, my goal may not be achieved as easily as I would like it. Putting up with a couple of children was a small price to pay for the long run.

"Sasuke," Karin appeared beside me and began to bat her lashes, "What are we going to this village for anyways?"

Choosing to ignore her I brushed off her question and kept a steady pace. When we finally arrived at the village, Karin and Suigetsu made a comment about a good nights rest and eventually we ended up in an Inn not too far from the villages entrance. The thought of just one night without anyone around to clear my head was tempting enough for us to stop here, when Suigetsu put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke," I looked back at him, "You coming with us to the hot springs?"

"Maybe." I shrugged off his hand and slid the door to my room open, walking in and closing it behind me before anyone attempted to follow.

Sighing to myself I walked over to the closet that held a change of clothing and quickly changed out of my current outfit. Setting everything aside in a neat pile I sat down on my futon and got into a meditative position, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I could hear the sounds of Suigetsu and Karin in the room next to mine. As always, they were arguing once again.

* * *

"Suigetsu you're so annoying!" Karin screamed.

He gave her a smug grin before turning on his heel, "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before Karin." He turned and looked at Jugo, "Come on, lets go get ready for the hot springs Jugo!"

With that the two boys walked off, leaving a very peeved Karin to watch their disappearing figures walk into their room. She sighed and fixed her glasses, turning around to walk to her room for a moment of peace and quiet until she stopped and looked a head.

"This is a great place!" A brown haired boy with red marks on his cheeks walked passed her with a large white dog following in suit. He turned briefly and offered a bright, closed-eyed wolfish grin to his companion, "I bet the baths are amazing, eh Akamaru?" The dog promptly answered the boy with a happy bark.

A blond wearing a lot of orange appeared and laughed at the brunette, "You're right this place is awesome!" He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he followed the canine duo. A tall and very silent black haired boy followed in suit, giving her a glance as they passed by.

Karin watched the three briefly before more figures appeared. She looked from one to the other until her eyes landed on a girl with very long dark grey hair. She had seemingly emotionless grey eyes that matched the color of her hair, not speaking to the excited girls that she followed (looking reluctant) towards the room they were probably sharing. Karin gave them all a small nod of acknowledgment before rushing to her own room.

Sliding down against the door Karin thought to herself for a moment. Those ninja had all been wearing Leaf forehead protectors. She gulped to herself before pulling herself up and opening the door, rushing out towards her beloved Sasuke's room. She had to warn him about these ninja. When she reached his door she balled her hand into a fist and raised it to knock on the door when she froze, hearing Sasuke's voice. He was talking to someone? Curiosity taking over, Karin leaned close to the door and listened, shock crossing her face when she heard a girls voice answer him. Wait, how did a girl get into Sasuke's room without her noticing?

* * *

"You need to leave Sasuke," Shillas looked down at me with worry in her eyes, "We're all here and I'm assuming our orders are to kill you if you don't come back with us quietly."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her before rising to my feet, "So my old team is here," I walked over to the girl and raised my hand to gently cup her cheek. A light blush spread across her face as I ran my thumb across the line of blush, "I'm not in the mood for pleasant reunions with them."

Shillas' eyes drifted away from mine, the way that they always did when that unmistakable look of affection flickered through her grey orbs. I could feel the tiniest of smiles pry at the corners of my lips and I watched her, a comfortable feeling rushing through me. It had been years since I'd seen her, and already she was bringing back emotions I had worked so hard to permanently discard.

"I..." She paused for a moment before looking me in the eyes again, "I want to come with you this time, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I stared at her for a moment before giving a brief nod, "If that is what you wish, then I won't stop you."

"There's someone at the door," Shillas murmured softly. I glanced at the door, "I should go."

"If you're all here to capture me, then I'll be leaving tonight," I dropped my hand from her cheek and looked into her eyes, "If you're coming, then be here at midnight."

Shillas nodded before taking a step back away from me. My eyes were trained on her as she walked to the window and hopped out, leaving me in a silence as if she was never here. I continued to stare at the window before sitting myself back down and closing my eyes. The last piece of the puzzle was ready, and things would finally be set in motion.

* * *

Hello all! :)

So before I say anything, I just want to let you know a little bit about my OC. Shillas [SHY-LASS], or as friends/family call her _Shy_, belongs to a very powerful clan that we will find out more about in later chapters. Her relationship with Sasuke will also be elaborated as well, even before the budding romance that may or may not occur. ;)

NOTE: The header picture for this story is actually Shillas. :)

If you like this fic and would like to see where it will be headed in the future, please favorite and leave a review!

~ Krystina


End file.
